angels never leave
by AkiraWesker
Summary: jean villenuve recalls meeting his wife and running off to elope with her and realises that even though ourloved ones are gone angels never fade.
1. Chapter 1

Angels never leave -----------------------------------------------------

Jean recalls the day he and his wife met and where they eloped and relises though those we

love are gone angels truely never fade.

dissclaimer.I dont own the patriot or its charecters so dont sue me you wont get anything besides a cat and bon jovi poster so read review and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice peaceful night and hardly no one was stirring. Well almost no one. sitting by a warm fire was a jean villenuve a dashing french soldier who had bravely volenteered to travel from france leaving all he knew and loved to come help train the new militia and to fight the british.Things had gone well so far the militia had grown and the british were crumbling everyday most would celbrate but not jean deep down his heart cried for one person who he knew was long gone from this world that was his lovely wife marigold along with his two daughters.

Why! he cried sofly. why must fate be so cruel and unforgiving that they must take you away from me so soon my beutiful angel! he gently wiped the tears away wondering why he had not gone first he had always been ready to go first but never guessed he would have to bury his wife and children and almost wished he see them once more if not only for a moment just to know how much he loved and missed them.as the night went on he looked up at the stars and thought back on happier times and recalled the day he first time he laid eyes on his angel.

FLASHBACK ----------------------------

It had been a busy day for 23 year old jean villenuve. he had just enroled in the millatary and could not wait to be able to fight for his country. he had left to get away from his mother veronica villenuve not that she was not caring but she wouldnt get off the subject of marriage! she would constantly remind him he wasnt going to be 23 forever and needed to find him a nice french women to settle down with and start a family of his own like his brother franchesko. though it sounded nice marriage had been the last thing on his mind he was young he had all the time in the world to find the right woman at the moment all he wanted to do was focase on his millatary career and nothing more or so he thought.He quickly made his way down the street to the recruting station to meet with his father pierre one of the greatest war generals france had ever seen since his great grandfather jean tristan villenuve for who he was named after.he was just about to enter the building when he accidently bumped into something small and light. When he looked up he couldnt believe the vision that greeted him.

OH! excues me monsier i was not paying attention to where i was going i hope i havent troubled you to much with my clumsiness! exclaimed the delicate french accent.

Jean couldnt believe his eyes he had bumped into what he thought to be the most beutiful girl no! the most beutiful woman in all of paris! she had long blonde hair a slim but curvy figure and the most beutiful lips that would make a godess jealouse. but what really made her stand out was her dark green eyes oh how he wished he could gaze into those eyes and be lost forever in paradise. he was suddenly snapped out of his day dream and noticed how much of an idiot he must have looked.jean bowed polietly and answered her concerned expression.

no cheri it is i who was not paying attention and must apoligize for my foolish behavior please forgive me for i was blinded by your beauty and grace and if i do not sound too bold may i introduce myself i am jean villenuve and it is a pleasure meeting you.

she gave a shy smile and gladly returned the gesture.

im pleased to meet you monsier villenuve allow me to introduce myself i am marigold delacour and very pleased to make your aqaintence on this lovely spring day.

suddenly they were interrupted by none other than jean's brother franchesko himself who called to his brother with a wide grin.

Hey jean you just gonna stand there all day like an idiot and keep father waiting or are your going to move like a normal human being! he shouted at the top of his lungs so all around could hear.

jean suddenly felt a little embaressed and answerd back.

Ill be right with you in moment he replied impaitiently to his older brother.

marigold turned and replied. i am so so so sorry for keeping you this long i too must take my leave or my mother will start to worry herself sick! well it was a real pleasure meeting you monsier villenuve and i hope we have this chance to meet again real soon.

he smiled and took her hand and replied the pleasure was all mine miss delcour and will gladly wait for that day when our paths shall cross. he finished by kissing her hand and bowing once more he turned to go. but before he did he turned and and said his goodbye.

aurevoir my dear marigold!

aurevoir my dear jean!

with that they parted ways and jean made his way over to his older brother who was still smiling just as you pleased.

jean gave a smirk and and playfully punched his brother for his actions earlier.

so i see you finnaly made it little brother i thougth id be waiting for ages what took you so long to make a twenty minuet walk. comprehension finnaly dawned on him and he smiled even wider. Ohhhh you and mother were at it againg about the whole marrige thing again but dont let that get to you baby brother when the right woman comes along you'll know!

jean just looked and nodded and walked inside with his brother his mind still on those green eyes. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of chapter one so let me know what you think and please be gentle its my first fanfic so r&r and ill see about the next chapter or feel free to make a suggestion well im tired so thank you and much love! 


	2. Chapter 2

Angels Never Leave

-----------------------------------------------

Hey out there! I would like to thank fop hunter for her insightful review and will gladly keep her offer in mind so thank you.

im just a clutz when it comes to grammer but... Hey! why didnt someone tell me i was rambling well i better continue.

jean why dont you do the disclaimer.

jean:no and who are you to give me orders you crazy woman!

angel of torment:watch it jean i can easily change the coarse of history and make you die old and alone

so dont mess with me.

jean: (looks shocked and panicked) you wouldnt dare do such a thing cheri!

angel:i would

jean: you wouldnt

angel:i would

jean:you wouldnt

angel:you know this could go on forever so why dont you be a good boy and do the stupid disclaimer!

jean:(sighs in defeat) fine fine! mademoiselle angel does not own the patriot or any of its charecters including yours truely

(thak god) so dont try to pursue legal action you wont get much trust me on this one!

angel:thank you jean i wuvvv yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu (hugs jean)

jean:what can i say without her i have no purpose (hugs back)

angel:so read and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2 denying love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean and his brother walked down the hall to meet their father pierre the general of france's finest groupe of soldiers in all

of europe.they entered the small yet lavish office and entered an even bigger office where their father was going over some

very inportant documents when he looked up and smiled.

Well it looks like you manged to find jean! he replied with a chuckle. I almost thought you had changed your mind about meeting today so tell me son what kept you?

Jean was about to reply but his brother as always beat him to it.

franchesko smiled and replied.

well father it seems our little Jean was busy chatting with a very ravishing young woman just outside. i believe she was around jeans age and very polite not to mention from a well respective family.

pierre smiled and replied really. whats her last name? maybe i know her from somewhere.

this time Jean was quick to resond and spoke up for the first time during the conversation.

Her name was marigold delacour and i was not chatting i was appoligizing for bumping in to her thats what you do when you

bump into someone! he replied aggitated

Pierre smiled wider. ahhhh the delacour family.yes yes a very good family i know colonel delacour pesonally from battles and

from parties we attended togeather. you know if it werent for him i would have never have met your mother and you wouldnt even be here. he continued with his paper work then looked back up at Jean.

A very good family and a very promising match between you and miss delacour wouldnt you say mon'ami.

At this point Jean had become very interested in the floor.it was bad enough his mother was on his case about marriage but

now his father was hinting at it would he ever escape this topic or would it always be present in all disscussions and

conversations. he decided to remain silent for his fathers sake and just forget the whole conversation.unfortanately his brother

did not think the same way and resumed the conversation.

Oh father dont worry about him he's just upset because mother got on his case again about the whole marrige issue. he smiled and continued. i thought i heard mother yelling and crying this morning something about where did she go

wrong in your upbringing.

Jean figured he knew because his brother lived next door with his wife and son and daghter.he chose to ignore the comment

and decided a change of topic was in order.

So dear brother how are natasha and the children?

franchesco smiled widely and replied.they are wonderful nothing much.but by the look on his face it sounded like there was

much more going on then he was telling.

Jean smirked and asked.are you sure brother you look awfully happy about something so are you going to tell us already or

are you going to stand there and smile like an idiot till kingdom come?

Franchesco replied unable to hold in the news any longer and answerd with great joy of a six year old.

I promised i wouldnt tell but now is a better time than any.he took a deep breath and said. we just found out yesterday natasha's preganant! she's going to have another baby!

His father was overjoyed at the news.Oh son im so proud of you you truely are one of the luckiest men in france wait untill

your mother finds out she's going to be so pleased to have more grandchildren.he cast a loving look at jean.and perhaps

inspire jean to start his own family and so he may experiance the the joys of fatherhood someday.

Jean decided now was a good time to take his leave and head back home to face his mother once again he smiled and

replied.

Well i must be going mother will have worried herself to death about my wherabouts so i will bid you good day and will see

you at dinner tonight.he turned to leave but before leaving he turned to his brother and smiled.

congragulations i wish you and natasha nothing but the best and nothing but a healty and happy baby.

Franchesko smiled and replied.

Thank you baby brother and who knows it may be one day ill be congragulating you on your wife's pregnancy.

Jean only smiled and replied only time will tell brother only time will tell.he said goodbye to his father and left and made his

way home down the street and stared wandering about what his brother said .perhaps one day he would jump for joy about

being a father but untill then he was content with being a soldier ... for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

angel:wow that chapter was long i hope you liked. what did you think jean?

jean:that was messed! up my brother has a wife and two children not to mention one on the way and i have nothing

man my life sucks!

angel:ahhh dont worry it gets better for you untill then i will always love you!(bats eyes)

jean:(looks at angel seductively) well cheri perhaps later i will show you why we call it the "french kiss"!

angle:oh jean your such a tease! so tell the reviewers what to do so we cant be alone.

jean:smiles very well please read and review and those who review will recieve love and cupcakes. stands up takes angel in

his arms. shall we cheri?

angelz:well if you insist see you guys later and a special thanks again to fop hunter for the ispiration to continue so bye and

much love!


	3. Chapter 3 mother knows best!

Hey out there well its been a while and i decided to be nice and update so here you go and enjoy. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3 mother knows best!

Jean finnally reached his home and walked in to see his mom kniting as always trying to keep herself busy in such a big house all day. she finnaly looked up from her kniting and greeted him with a smile.

"Bon'jour darling and how was the meeting with your father and brother?

Jean thought of the meeting and decided to keep Natasha's pregnancy a secret. he thougt it would be best after all his brother would tell her later on tonight at dinner no doubt. he finnaly answerd his mothers question.

"It was pleasent ma'ma Franchesko is still trying to embaress me every chance he gets! "and father is just father working hard for his country and his family. He sat down in a chair next to his mother who smiled and said.

"Oh darling you know the only reason your brother does those things is because he loves you and he cares. Her mood changed from happy to worried at the mention of Pierre's work habits. she put down her kniting and resumed the conversation.

"But i am worried about your father he has been working alot lately especially with the possibilaty of war with the colinies and britain. she suddenly burst into tears and sobbed. "sometimes i think one day all this work is going to do him in!

Jean was shocked to say the least! His mother rarely got sad let alone cry but he himself had to admit he noticed his fathers workload increase every day and was late to dinner at least twice a week and then once didnt come home untill midnight. He walked over to his mother and hugged her to calm her down.

"Please don't cry ma'ma i promise me and franchesco will keep an eye on him and make sure he works a little less. "I must say it will not be easy though the army is all father knows but i will do my best for your sake. He kissed his mother and sat back down. His mother smiled at his promise then got up to leave the room.

"Excuse me JEan i have to go see to dinner so you can go upstairs and rest a little you must be so exausted! She walked out of the room and into the kitchen to see to the servants.

Jean got up and walked upstairs to his room and didnt bother changing. He laid on the bed and soon was dreaming about a certain golden haired bright eyed angel. it had been hours when a knock came at his door. Pulled out of his dream and permitted entry it was renee one of the servants she bowed and told him dinner was ready. Jean excused her and went down wher he was greeted by his mother,father,brother and wife and kids. He smiled and greeted them all. his father was first to tease him.

"My goodness Jean we thought you would never wake up!He laghed and continued eating his dinner.Jean sat down next to his brother who continued the conversation as if Jean wasnt even there.

"Yes most likely dreaming about that girl he met outside of the recruitment office today!

Jean froze and glared at his brother. His mother on the other hand seemed to be excited about the prospect of Jean finnaly meeting someone and asked Jean if it was true. He cleared his thoat and answerd.

"Yes ma'ma i met a young woman on my way to see father this morning. we talked and thats all. He took a swig of shampaign and waited for the backlash from his mother who only looked at him let him have it!

"oh Jean! "sometimes i swear you are impossible when it comes to settleing down. she pointed to his brother and continued.  
"I mean look at your brother. "he's married with two children and he's just told us Natasha's about to have another while you on the other hand still have yet to find a wife! "jean you might want to start looking i mean your not... but Jean cut her off and knew what she was about to say and repeated it.

"you not going to be 23 forever yes mother i know! "you only say it a thousand times a day. He paused then resumed the conversation. "I told you mother i want to concentrate on my millatary career first then i would settle down!

Jean looked at his mother and prepared for Hell. And it came!

"I swear jean your just like your father stubborn as a horse and wanting to do nothing but work and neglect his family responsibilities! "Why can't you be like Franchesko and just... But before she could finish her sentance she was cut off by Pierre who decided he had heard enough!

"now veronica please! "Jean is a grown man and can make his own decisions and if he wants to wait let him wait!He took a sip of his glass before continueing. "And as i recall darling we didnt get married untill i was 25 and you 22! His wife glared and commented on his statement!

"Well excuse'em wa "darling" but the only reason we waited was because it took you nearly 3 years to even get up the nerve to ask me! "You were sweating so much my mom asked if you needed a bucket! She sat back in her seat and was quiet.

The rest of the meal was observed in silence as well as dessert. Finnally the meal ended and franchesko and natash turned to Jean. franchesko seemed uneasy at first but was pushed by Natasha and decided to speak.

"Jean im sorry about tonight and me and Natasha think you should stay at our place next door just untill mother cools down.  
He looked at his brother pleading in his eyes at this Jean decided to give in and except their invatation. Franchesko looked happy and told him he would have the guest bedroom ready in a few minuets.He hugged Jean tihgtly.

"Oh Jean this is going to be wonderful! "Just like when we were kids and we can catch up and talk about the old days! He walked with natasha and the kids and told Jean he would see him in a few minuets then left.

Jean sighed and went up to his room to get a few things for the night. He walked down the stairs ready to leave when he heard his parents talking in the sitting room. Being curious he listened in on the conversation and was not surprised it was about him! Suddenly his mothers voice was heard.

"What are we going to do pierre! "its like he's determined to die alone! "You know i only have his best interests at heart!

He heard his father interject into the conversation and was thankful for what he had to say. 

"Now cheri we have to give Jean his space and when he is ready he will make the right decision. "untill then im sure he knows what he is doing and i have faith as you should to.

"But pierre how can you be so calm? "I do have faith he will make the right decision but i want him to be happy!

"I want him to be happy too sweatheart but if he isnt ready then we must not to force it on him! "Do not worry cheri im sure when he least expects it love will strike him and he will see the joys of marriage and its gifts.

After his fathers last statement Jean decided to leave and ponder what his parents were talking about. Making sure he was real quiet he slowly opened the front door and walked out closing it behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats chapter three just as i promised!

Jean looks at story and is horrified to say the least.

jean: you made my mother mean! my mother wasnt that mean. i mean she was pushy but not impossible.

angel:well she is in my story so deal with it or no brownies for you tonight understand!

Jean: no no! not the brownies pleas ill behave!

angel:thats more like it anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter so review and let me know what you think. He jean how about we go and see whats on tv i let you help me with the new story!

Jean: (looking happy) of course and can we play truth or dare later! please?

angel: alright ill think about it. so untill then bye and much love! 


End file.
